gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genavene Tyrell
Genavene Tyrell is the cousin of Margaery Tyrell, daughter of Julius Tyrell and Myryah Sand and granddaughter of Olenna Tyrell. She is portrayed by Swedish actress Alicia Vikander in the HBO Television show "Game of Thrones". Season 2 Genavene is introduced into the show and novels shortly after Joffery takes Margaery as his fiancé. Margaery invites her to the wedding and Loras added how much it would mean if she showed up, but even still, she declined due to his reputation. She then goes to her room where she is greeted by Ser Seamus, who kisses her. Genavene rebuffs him, stating that though they are married, they must be secret about their affections to avoid attracting any backlash, seeing as how a knight may never marry or have lovers. Season 3 Margaery is eager to introduce Sansa to her family. One of the first people she introduces her to is Genavene. At first Genavene seems unapproachable, but Margaery assures Sansa that she only makes a face that makes her seem unapproachable when she's in deep thought. Confirming what Margaery said, Genavene immediately warms up to Sansa. Both Margaery and Genavene explain to Sansa that they were practically sisters growing up. Genavene's parents died during her infancy, leaving her uncle and grandmother to care for her. Consequently, Margaery and Loras became more like siblings to Genavene as opposed to cousins and were practically the best of friends growing up. Genavene always looked up to Margaery and aspired to be more like her, and did so by aspiring to do more charity work and spread kindness and love. Throughout the entire conversation, it is glaringly obvious that Genavene genuinely looks up to and idolises Margaery and is entirely unaware of and oblivious to her ulterior motives and her true manipulative nature. Tywin, thanks to Varys and Littlefinger, the latter Queen Regent Cersei had to spy on the Tyrells, eventually learns of Genavene's naivete, trusting nature and kind heart and decides to take full advantage of her in an effort to strengthen House Lannister's alliance with House Tyrell. Unaware of her secret marriage to Ser Seamus, he calls upon his nephew, Lancel Lannister, and tells him that he is to denounce his knighthood and marry Genavene. Tywin arranges for Lancel and Genavene to meet at Sansa and Tyrion's wedding. At the wedding, Genavene runs into Lancel and the two get along naturally without any coaxing or coercion. Tywin takes the opportunity to introduce the two of them. He then produces the paper signed by both him and Olenna serving as a document of agreement to arrange their marriage. Genavene is confused at first but then realises that she has been betrayed and taken advantage of. Before the situation can escalate any further, Tyrion has a drunken outburst, gathering everyone's attention, and leaves with Sansa, his new wife to consummate their marriage. Genavene storms out tearfully in the confusion. Genavene eventually confronts her grandmother, furious over the whole debacle, demanding to know why she signed the agreement, insisting that she felt that she had been tossed away as if she were a piece of meat. Olenna assures her that she tried several times to rebuff Tywin's marriage proposal and that it was only when Tywin told the story of the Reigns of Castamere, with threats against the Tyrells laced in between the lines, that she relented. Genavene realises that this "marriage alliance" is pretty much a hostage situation in everything but name and decides she must comply. She then decides that she must tell her grandmother about her marriage to Ser Seamus. Olenna makes it clear that she knows that the two have been married for a while and adds "if you've kept it a secret this long, you can keep it a secret long enough for us to get out of this mess." Genavene asks is Margaery knows, and Olenna responds with "I don't think even the gods know everything that woman is able to figure out" and the two silently finish their meal. Genavene tells Ser Seamus off-screen of her impending marriage to Lancel, and on-screen, Seamus has a complete meltdown, throwing things, stabbing things and sobbing, expressing that he feels that he had been taken advantage of and tossed aside. At the wedding itself, Seamus becomes heavily inebriated and makes a nuisance of himself during the initial ceremony and the following reception. Several wedding guests (mainly on the Tyrell side) make several attempts to contain the drama and escort Seamus out once he is too far gone. In response, Seamus becomes highly belligerent. Cersei insists that Seamus stay for her entertainment, which she is having at the expense of her newlywed cousin Lancel, whom himself was drinking heavily to cope with the humiliation, and his now-wife Genavene, who was embarrassed to the point of tears by Seamus' behaviour. Margaery makes several attempts to diffuse the situation, but each time she does, Cersei responds by escalating it as much as she can for her own enjoyment. Tywin, who has had enough, finally tells Cersei to desist and demands that Seamus be escorted out of the reception. As guards prepare to escort Seamus out, he produces documentation proving that he and Genavene had already married prior to Tywin's arrangement and had never divorced. Tywin looks over the documentation and decides that the wedding and marriage are both null and void. Before Genavene can react, Lancel, now equally as inebriated as Seamus, pounces on him, engaging in a drunken fist fight. Cersei is now doubled over in laughter, chuffed to bits. The fight ends with Seamus emerging as the victor. Lancel pukes on himself and defecates and urinates in his wedding garments. Genavene storms off, humiliated, and Cersei is left crying laughing, unable to catch her breath, leaving her forced to set her chalice down, lest she spill wine on her gown. Margaery feigns understanding to escort Seamus away from the wedding. She forcibly drags him to the stables, the whole time Seamus declaring he had "done what he came to do", and once she closes the gates, she lets her mask fall, revealing that she is livid. Margaery angrily berates Seamus for humiliating her cousin, her tone and demeanour making it very clear that she knew about his marriage to her, and curses him for putting Genavene and the Tyrells as a whole in danger. Meanwhile, Tyrion and Sansa, mostly the latter, went off to find Genavene and comfort her. They find her in her chambers with the door locked. Tyrion jokingly suggests that her and Lancel ignored Seamus' drunken rantings and were in the midst of consummating their marriage and Sansa slaps him and commands that he go to comfort Genavene, lest she tell Shae of his humourless joke. Tyrion pretends to be intimidated by the threat and knocks on Genavene's door. Rather than comfort her, though, Tyrion proceeds to tell her that it's her fault, to which Genavene responds by rebuffing him. Tyrion shrugs, claiming he's done all he can, leaving an annoyed Sansa to comfort her. Genavene initially rebuffs Sansa as well, but Sansa shows kindness and compassion, eventually leading Genavene to open the door and hug her. Margaery walks in, prompting Genavene to ask about Seamus. Margaery assures her that no one is angry with her, but reminds her that she will have to address the matter sooner than later and make amends to Tywin. Genavene agrees, stating that she is tired and wishes to retire to her quarters. She bids Tyrion and Sansa goodnight, apologising to the former for rudely rebuffing him, but asks Margaery to stay once the two are gone. Genavene apologises for not being truthful about the nature of her and Seamus' relationship and Margaery assures her that no harm was done and that she still thinks of them as sisters rather than just cousins. The next day, Genavene makes haste to apologise to Tywin in an effort to prevent any backlash from falling onto her family. Tywin is surprisingly understanding and says he has no plans to retaliate against the Tyrells for the previous night's events. For good measure, Genavene adds that she will divorce Seamus and marry Lancel as Tywin wanted, however, Tywin informs her that Lancel has been taken in by the Great Sept of Balor, and since Tywin has no other bachelors in his family apart from himself and Jamie, who was the Kingsguard and would never give that up, there will be no further attempts to arrange a Lannister marriage for Genavene. She leaves Tywin's quarters feeling victorious... unfortunately, this apology is given to Tywin the day before The Red Wedding. Season 4 Genavene hears about The Red Wedding, but is promptly told by Olenna and Margaery to not investigate, the former adding that they need to "mind their own affairs", however, Genavene directly disobeys them and reaches out to Sansa to extend her condolences. Sansa accepts her comfort, and although it is clear that she appreciates Genavene's kindness and compassion, it is also clear that she is not in the mood for consolement and simply wants time on her own to grieve. Genavene takes her meaning and leaves her to grieve, noting that she will always be available if Sansa ever wanted to talk. Genavene decides to tour the city to take her mind off these heavy matters and runs into Oberyn Martell and his wife, Ellaria Sand. The couple claim that they knew Genavene's mother, Myriah Sand, the former being her childhood friend. Oberyn recounts his elaborate misadventures with Myriah, even adding that it was him that set her up with Genavene's father, Julius Tyrell (younger brother of Mace Tyrell) to begin with. Genavene develops a fondness for Oberyn, whom asks her to think of him like a second father, and Ellaria like a second mother. With the wedding of Margaery and Joffery coming up, Loras decides to take it upon himself to once again ask Genavene if she would be willing to show up to the wedding. She once again declines, stating that she's "burnt out from so many weddings at once", Loras shows understanding and decides not to push the issue any further. Initially unaware of the wedding's grisly ending (she had been deliberately avoiding any news regarding the subject), Genavene meets up with Margaery to poke fun at her new husband. When Margaery tells her the news of Joffery's demise, Genavene first believes she is joking and behaves accordingly. When she realises that Margaery is serious, her whole demeanour changes. Genavene boldly states that she will investigate and Margaery reminds her of Olenna's warning to mind her own affairs. Genavene then points out that Margaery had many of the same meal courses as Joffery, and that the assassination could have very well been an attempt on her life. Margaery, who had not even considered this, leaves in shock to process the events of the wedding. Genavene takes her sudden leaving to mean that she will do nothing to hinder her investigation and moves forward. Genavene's first suspect is Littlefinger, who is the one whom convinced the Tyrells to ally with the Lannisters to begin with. She begins to question his true motives, and decides to hide in his brothel (disguised as a prostitute), in order to eavesdrop undisturbed. Her plan is quickly dashed and sabotaged, though, when one of Littlefinger's girls recognises her as a Tyrell lady. Genavene attempts to tell the woman that she is mistaken, but the woman takes her directly to Littlefinger, who knows for sure that she is Margaery's cousin. Genavene panics and wonders if she will be killed. Littlefinger assures her that he had nothing to do with Joffery's death and that he would never harm Margaery, though throughout the conversation, it is glaringly obvious that he is lying about the former. Littlefinger warns her never to attempt to infiltrate his brothel again in an attempt to learn his secrets, his warnings seeming sincere with genuine concern for her saftey on the surface, but laden with threats of slavery, rape and murder in subtext. It is unclear whether or not Genavene caught on to the threats, but it is clear that she left the establishment feeling unnerved. Genavene meets Margaery to break bread and discusses the details of her dangerous liaison to her cousin. Margaery, who had met with her grandmother earlier that day, shares her discussion with Genavene. The two, mostly Margaery, put together that the attack was most certainly aimed at Joffery and that it was a joint effort between Littlefinger and Olenna. Margaery is relieved that the attack was not meant to be on her life, but warns Genavene to take Littlefinger's warnings seriously and to never pull a stunt like that ever again. Still feeling unnerved, Genavene agrees but warns Margaery to be careful nonetheless. Margaery agrees and the two mutually agree never to speak of Joffery's death again, fearing that their newly gained knowledge or even discussing the subject would incriminate them in his death. Unfortunately, Margaery finds out that she is partially right. During the christening of her newborn godchild, Genavene is arrested as Varys names her as a suspect, citing that he spotted her discussing Joffery's death in detail with the would be Queen. Margaery wonders why she was not arrested, but eventually realises that the Lannisters still need the Tyrells and Margaery was still the most suitable bachelorette to forge that alliance. Several people on Tywin's council remind him that holding a Tyrell prisoner at all is heavily injurious to their alliance. Tywin then states that he knows Genavene is innocent and is only holding her to make her uncomfortable and to send a message to the Tyrells that the ball is in his court in terms of this alliance. As Tywin stated, Genavene is released after a week, part of which was spent being injected with "truth serum" during her time in the cell in an effort to get her to spill Tyrell secrets and vulnerabilities that Tywin can seize and take advantage of, and the bigger part being humiliated during the trial with heavy interrogation whilst the trial attendees watched. During this time, Genavene is not allowed to bathe or change clothing, being forced to wear the christening garment she was initially arrested in. During this humiliation, a third motive becomes clear; to make Tyrion confess to murder to spare Genavene any further torment. It should be noted that even though it doesn't initially work, it is one of the reasons that Tyrion snaps and demands a trial by combat, the main reason still being Shae's betrayal. Before Tyrion demands a trial by combat, he tells Genavene that everyone she knows, including her family, is either taking advantage of her naivete, using her as a pawn, taking pity on her, or all three and that nobody actually respects her. After Tyrion is escorted back to his cell, Genavene leaves the throne room fuming. Margaery runs after her and tries to dismiss Tyrion's claims as outright lies, but Genavene reveals that Sansa had already hinted at this when she went to comfort her friend after The Red Wedding, and since she has been missing since The Purple Wedding, Genavene has come to the conclusion that Sansa, too, was using her or taking pity on her. Genavene rhetorically asks Margaery if she has any true friends before storming off to her quarters without giving her a chance to answer. Genavene attends Tyrion's trial by combat, rooting for his champion, Oberyn Martell, who had been friendly to Genavene throughout his stay in King's Landing. Before the match, Genavene prays for his safety. She gets her hopes high when Oberyn survives the majority of the trial, believing her prayer worked and that he will be victorious and Tyrion will, ultimately, be pardoned. Her hopes, however, are dashed when the Mountain gets up from being beaten within an inch of his life and he kills Oberyn by ripping his skull apart. Although Genavene and Ellaria are horrified by the gruesome display, the outcome is met with thunderous applause. Genavene immediately berates the audience for cheering, stating that the blood of two innocent men is on their hands today. Tywin attempts to silence her by telling her that she is more than welcome to take Tyrion's place in execution or challenge the Mountain to a rematch as Tyrion's new champion if she feels that the outcome was so unjust. Genavene responds by saying she's had enough of him and makes fools of them both before storming out of the arena. Season 5 During the funeral of Tywin Lannister, Genavene decides to make amends with her cousin and grandmother. The former says she had a whole speech prepared to beg for forgiveness and the latter says she was never upset with Genavene to begin with. Once amends had been made, Genavene leaves the sept without paying her respects to the deceased Tywin, as she had absolutely no intention of doing so. Genavene attends the wedding of Tommen and Margaery in part to make amends with her cousin and partly because the few interactions she has had with Tommen make it clear that he has kind intentions with her cousin. Tommen makes it a point to greet Genavene at the reception without Margaery having to bring it up. Whereas Joffery was rude to Genavene during all of their interactions, Tommen was sweet and friendly. The two get along gracefully, and Tommen shows genuine interest in Genavene and Margaery's relationship. Genavene is pleasantly surprised by the wedding and is encouraged to further repair her relationship with her cousin. For a while, things are very pleasant, until Loras is arrested by the Faith Militant. Knowing that Genavene could potentially make things worse if she gets involved, Margaery tells Genavene that she and Olenna will handle it. She decides to trust that her cousin can handle it, but fears that her trust is misplaced when Margaery herself is arrested. Genavene asks her grandmother what she plans to do, but is unable to get a straight answer. Frustrated, Genavene confronts Tommen and demands the release of both of her cousins, stating that their arrest is both an attack on the Tyrell family and on the Lannister/Baratheon/Tyrell alliance. Tommen insists that his hands are tied on the matter and suggests that Genavene defer to the Faith Militant and their judgement. Genavene defiantly refuses, questions Tommen's competence and ability as a true king and suggest he give up his crown to someone who will actually take action when action is needed before storming out. The entire exchange makes it clear to Cersei, whom was eavesdropping, that Genavene will not back down or give up, and she contemplates to herself if the young Tyrell maiden is going to be an obstacle like her cousin, the Queen. Genavene decides to take this up with Cersei before learning of her arrest and taking that to mean that she had nothing to do with the arrest of her cousins. Despite the grim way things feel, Genavene holds on to hope that everything will be okay soon. She then learns of Cersei's walk of atonement and becomes fearful that Loras and Margaery will suffer the same fate. Olenna assures Genavene that neither Margaery nor Loras will be partaking in any kind of atonement. Season 6 On the day of Margaery's atonement, Genavene, along with her uncle, his army, her grandmother and Jamie Lannister all arrive on the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor, to prevent Margaery from being humiliated. Genavene runs to hug Margaery, but is blocked by Septa Unella, who tells her to "step away from the sinner". Fed up with everything that has already happened, Genavene punches the septa in her face, knocking her over. She then rushes and hugs Margaery. Genavene tells her that she is relieved to see her before guards forcibly break the two up. The High Sparrow then adds that assaulting a Septon or Septa is an attack on the Faith and a great show of disrespect to the gods. He then adds that the normal punishment for such an act is death. As executioners draw their swords and prepare to decapitate Genavene, ignoring various pleas to spare her, the High Sparrow interrupts them, stating that the gods are especially merciful on this day because of the joining of the Crown and the Faith. Genavene is pardoned for her crime on the condition that she attend lessons in kindness, respect and being a proper woman. Genavene is defiant towards the High Sparrow, saying that she will never do anything he asks of her, threatens to burn down the Sept if they don't release Loras and leave the Tyrells alone and storms off. Genavene later visits Margaery, whom urges her to comply with the High Sparrow and take the lessons in kindness. Genavene once again refuses, but Margaery tells her that she must learn to be a proper young lady before slipping her a piece of parchment. Her whole demeanour of unnerving cheerfulness leads Genavene to believe that she has been brainwashed. Sensing that Genavene will get in another physical confrontation with the watchful septa, Magaery asks her to leave, telling her that Olenna wished to speak with her. Genavene leaves, offended, and as soon as she is out of sight, she opens the parchment that Margaery slipped her to read what she wrote. On the parchment, in all capitalised letters, is the short phrase "RUN!". Genavene folds the parchment and hides it in her dress, but it is clear that she now understands that Margaery is trying to protect her. Later in her quarters, it is clear that Genavene has lost all hope. Tommen finds her staring blankly out the window, devoid of any life, hope or happiness. Tommen urges her to relent to the High Sparrow, stating that he misses his wife and that she is being selfish by being so stubborn and defiant. Genavene refuses once again, stating that both she and Olenna will be leaving for Highgarden in the morning. Tommen then proposes a peace treaty between House Baratheon, House Lannister and House Tyrell, but Genavene rebuffs him, stating she will not sign any treaty coming from him. Before she leaves the room, she tells Tommen that Myrcella, his sister, is dead because he refuses to properly assume his position as king. Genavene returns to Highgarden with her grandmother, where she hears the news of Margaery's death in the explosion of the Great Sept of Baelor, and King Tommen's subsequent suicide. Genavene wonders if she is to blame and breaks down crying, telling her grandmother that she is afraid for the future. Olenna offers empty consolement, but it is clear that she herself is equally lost. Ser Seamus urges Genavene to leave Highgarden. At first she wonders where she will go, but learns that her old friend Sansa Stark is alive in Winterfell. She decides to make plans to travel there with Ser Seamus. She then asks her grandmother if she will come with her, but she says that her place is in Highgarden, and even if it weren't, Winterfell's cold weather would wreak havoc on her joints. Genavene agrees and goes to sleep, wondering what to wear in Winterfell's climate. Season 7 When Highgarden is invaded, Ser Seamus wakes Genavene. She quickly dresses and urges her grandmother to leave with her for Winterfell, stating that she can complain about her joints on the boatride there. Olenna refuses, stating that someone has to carry on the Tyrell legacy and if she goes to Winterfell, they will both be killed. Genavene and Ser Seamus hide in Olenna's wardrobe before Jamie Lannister invades her room and kills her by poison. Genavene is unable to hide her sobbing, giving away their location. Jamie opens the wardrobe and Ser Seamus fights for Genavene's life. Genavene begs him to stand down, saying that she is pregnant and doesn't want their child to grow up without a father. Unfortunately, he ignores her and loses when Jamie disarms him with his metal hand that Seamus didn't account for. Jamie fatally stabs Seamus through the chest, killing him. Genavene watches in horror before Jamie tells her to leave Highgarden, taking her pregnancy into account. Genavene refuses and picks up Seamus sword to take revenge, but Jamie tells her to consider her child's life and drop the sword. She does so, leaving Highgarden with a few things. Genavene travels through the North on foot to avoid dragging attention to herself. It should be noted that she wears a black cloak to further disguise herself and prevent people from knowing that she is the last living Tyrell. The majority of her trip, barring the cold weather and short supply of food, is mostly safe. She stops at a rinky-dink tavern for a room for the night and a hot meal and bath. The Inkeeper tells her that she is short on rabbit meat and the hunter has been missing all day. Genavene offers to help, stating that she and her "sister" used to hunt with their father. The inkeeper agrees, sending her off with their remaining hunting tools. Genavene manages to catch a few rabbits. As she makes her way back to the inn, she sees it has been ransacked. Buildings are burning and the place is laden with corpses. In the snow, with the Innkeeper's blood, the phrase "The Lannisters send their regards" is written. It is clear to Genavene that this was an attempt on her life and she decides to sleep in caves until she reaches Winterfell. When Genavene finally arrives at Winterfell, bruised and battered, Sansa greets her with open arms. Genavene tells Sansa everything she's been through and she introduces her to her little sister, Arya Stark and her little brother, Bran. She tells Sansa that she is elated to know that her family is back together in one piece. Sansa offers Genavene a place to stay as long as she is in Winterfell and tells her that she has always been a true friend. Once Genavene is settled at Winterfell, she tells Sansa about the attempt on her life at the inn. She expresses that she believes that Queen Cersei is behind it. Sansa agrees, saying that this is almost certainly the case. It is only a short while before another attempt on her life is made. Sansa tells Genavene to travel to Dragonscale and find her brother, Jon Snow, stating that he will protect her. She then gives Genavene a letter to take to him and a horse to help her travel faster. Genavene leaves Winterfell, but not before thanking her and her family for their hospitality and parting with a goodbye hug. Genavene makes absolute haste to Dragonscale. She goes off the beaten path to avoid attracting any attention to herself. It works as no assassination attempts are made the whole way there. The whole trip to Dragonscale is uneventful, albeit hasty. At least until she actually arrives at Dragonscale. Once she is at Dragonscale's border, she is ambushed by Dothraki. They steal her horse, rip off her clothes and beat her. Genavene, thankfully, kept the letter meant for Jon Snow in her undergarments. The Dothraki drag her on foot the rest of the way to Dragonscale and bring her before Daenerys Targaryen. Genavene begs for mercy, saying that she was only searching for Jon Snow. She then produces the letter meant for Jon, who is asked to read it. Jon reads it and realises at it is from her sister asking for protection. Jon explains the situation to Daenerys, who tells Genavene that she will be protected if she bends the knee. Genavene agrees and bends the knee to Daenerys. Genavene later rests, recuperating from her injuries brought on by the Dothraki. Jon enters and asks how she knows Sansa. Genavene explains that her and Sansa have been friends since Margaery first came to King's Landing. She tells Jon of everything she and the Tyrell family has been through and how Sansa showed compassion and offered her sanctuary in Winterfell until she realised that she would be safer under his protection. Jon assures her that he will honour the letter and protect Genavene. Genavene is relieved stating that even though her family is gone, she is glad that there are still people that she can count on. Genavene then takes a small ring out of her undergarments, stating that it belonged to her mother, and she holds it close whenever she is going through a difficult time. Jon asks what her mother was like, and Genavene responds that she doesn't remember too well, but she remembers that she was very beautiful, kind but sad. Genavene tells Jon that she is grateful for his protection. With room to finally breathe, Genavene mourns the loss of her grandmother. She sets up a memorial with a rose, Hous Tyrell's sigil, as a prominent part of the display. She also mourns Ser Seamus and Margaery. Jon Snow shares his loss of Ygritte with her to console her. Genavene asks him if the pain from losing your lover ever goes away. He tells her that it doesn't, but it loses it's power and she will eventually move on. Genavene is comforted by Jon's kindness and begins to develop feelings for him. Genavene becomes curious as to why Jon's last name is Snow and not Stark like his sister. Jon explains that it is because he's a bastard. Being the daughter of a bastard child, Genavene wonders why there is so much stigma attached to being born out of wedlock. Jon admits that he himself doesn't fully understand why bastards are rebuffed and treated as second-class citizens, as being a bastard is not something that you can control. Genavene tells him that she will always like him because he is kind and noble. The moment nearly leads to a kiss, but the two are interrupted. The moment sticks with Genavene even after he leaves. Genaevene allows her crush on Jon to fester and eventually decides to tell him how she feels. She practises for a while, and finds that she now has all of the confidence she lost at Tyrion's trial and then some. Chest puffed out and boldness at the ready, Genavene asks Missandei where Jon Snow is. She responds that she last saw him speaking with Daenerys in her quarters. She decides that this can't wait and heads straight there. With her nerve at the ready, Genavene prepares to knock on the door when she overhears Jon and Daenerys having sex. Instantly, her heart shatters into a thousand pieces and she runs off crying. Personality Unlike most women in the show and novel whom at least feign demurity, Genavene is bold and outspoken and always speaks her mind, even if it might not always be appropriate. She is also very headstrong and is not easily persuaded by anything. Genavene also tends to take matters into her own hands even when that might be the least sensible or appropriate thing to do. Because of this, many fans wonder and speculate how she managed to survive for 6 whole seasons thus far. Wardrobe Most of Genavene's wear is inspired by the character Padmé Amidala from the Star Wars franchise. Outfits that are not inspired by Amidala are inspired either by her decoy, Sabé, Princess Leia or Rey from the newest trilogy. Category:House Tyrell Category:Characters Category:Noblewomen Category:Noblewoman Category:Female Category:Game of Thrones (Fanon) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Articles by LucindasAccount Category:Characters from the Reach